Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game)
Thomas the Tank Engine is a PlayStation game developed by Bandai. It was exclusively released in Japan in 2000. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Caroline * Jem Cole * Refreshment Lady * Nancy * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Locations * Ffarquhar Sheds * Knapford * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Boulder Quarry * Dryaw Airfield * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Trevor's Shed * Dryaw Goods Station * Tidmouth Beach * The Valley Bridge * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line Deleted Scenes Episodes * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Cows * Saved from Scrap * The Runaway * Better Late Than Never * Edward's Exploit * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * A Scarf for Percy * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Toby's Tightrope * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Escape * Heroes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Sleeping Beauty * You Can't Win * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Toad Stands By * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * Baa! * Stepney Gets Lost * Thomas and the Rumours * Duncan Gets Spooked Character Episodes * Thomas - The Runaway * Edward - Saved from Scrap * Henry - Tender Engines * Gordon - Wrong Road * James - No Joke for James * Percy - Baa! * Toby - Woolly Bear * Donald and Douglas - Break Van * Bill and Ben - Wrong Road * Sir Handel - A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam - Steam Roller * Bertie - Trust Thomas * Trevor - Buzz, Buzz * Harold - The Runaway * Cranky - Something in the Air Trivia * The game has a pre-rendered CGI cutscene at the beginning. * In one minigame, sometimes the custom engines use Percy's, Thomas', or Peter Sam's whistles at different pitches. * References to Thomas' Train, Off the Rails, Down the Mine, Percy Takes the Plunge, Trust Thomas and Thomas and the Special Letter were made. Goofs * Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound, while James, Donald and Douglas all use that same whistle sound, only at different pitches. * Sir Handel has Oliver's whistle sound. * Bill and Ben have George's whistle sound at different pitches. * James' wheels have been coloured grey in almost every minigame, they could however be coloured black in James' colouring game. * Duck's handrails are yellow when they should be grey. * In Percy's sound matching game, Percy's funnel is put on the wrong spot. It is supposed to be on his smokebox, not on the boiler. * In the racing and length measuring games, Henry's siderods do not appear to be connected to his driving wheels. * In Toby's level crossing game, the sheep disappear when the evening starts to fall. * Peter Sam has his old funnel. * Sir Handel and Peter Sam appear to be running on the same gauge as the standard gauge engines. Category:Video games Category:Console games Category:Japan only games Category:Merchandise